<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireman Carry by OoTomBoyoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844340">Fireman Carry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo'>OoTomBoyoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire fighters Harry and Ron get a call of a house fire. Will they make it to save the residents inside?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireman Carry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Muggle AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was surrounded by his friends watching some tv in the living room at the fire house. Thankfully the past couple of day has been relative quiet and with his 3 days off approaching he couldn’t wait to unwind with out the hustle and bustle of the fire house. Ron shoved his mouth full of food and asked a question that no one could understand as he held his bowel of snack out to the others to take some.</p><p>“No thanks.” Muttered Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Harry slightly cringing at seeing all the food in his mouth. </p><p>A moment later the fire alarm turned on and the boys leap to action. Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran towards the fire pole sliding down it. Then shoving there feet into their boots, pulling on their pants, and shrugging on their jackets. Within a couple of minutes they were loaded up in the fire engine and on their way to the structural fire of a residential home.</p><p>Their captain Remus jump of the engine and started barking orders. They preparing the house to dose the flames as a women with big brown curly hair ran up to them shouting.</p><p>“My friend, my friend is still in there!” She had tears streaming down her face. “Please do something!” </p><p>Ron grab hold of the women hushing her to call down and went through the routine of asking her name, how the fire started, and what room she thought her friend might be in.</p><p>“Hermione we will do all that we can to get your friend Ginny out of the house.” Ron responded leading her over to the paramedics to get check out for breathing in too much smoke. </p><p>When Harry first heard about someone still possibly being inside. Harry put the rest of his gear on to enter the house to search for the women named Ginny.</p><p>“Remus, sir. Can Ron and I go in and search for the girl?” Ron ran up behind Harry getting his mask on over his head.</p><p>“Yes, go but remember if the house is too unstable you need to leave asap understand!”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” The boys respond in together and made their way towards the house to go find Ginny.</p><p>“ Where did the women say we would locate her?” Asked Harry as he kicked the front door in and smoke came billowing out.</p><p>“Bathroom on the first floor. Grease fire started in the kitchen and quickly engulfed everything. This Ginny’s childhood home and her parents like to collect a lot of kink knacks so the house was bound to go up with so much burnable stuff. </p><p>“Right or left?” Harry called out meeting the first cross road.</p><p>“Right, should be the 3rd door in the right.”</p><p>Harry made his way down the hall way sweat beating down his brow. Coming upon the door they were looking for Harry put his shoulder in the door to help open it and came across a barley couscous girl laying on the floor surrounded by water. </p><p>Harry shock her shoulder try to see if she was awake but her eyes flutter open just barley than close them again. </p><p>“Looks like she will have to be carried out.” Harry shouted.</p><p>“Hurry up!” Ron respond. “ I don’t like the way the hallway roof looks.”</p><p>Harry stood the body up of the women and hoisting her over his shoulder in a fire man carry and worked his way with Ron back out of the house. </p><p>Behind them the roof started to cave in and they started jogging even quicker towards the front of the house. Finally the reach the entrance and stumbled out of there as the house behind them groaning and supports started to give way. Harry huffed his way over to the ambulance and place the girl on the gurney. As he went to step away she grasped onto his arm to stop him from walking away.</p><p>“Thank you.” She said softly. Harry getting his first real good look at the girl his mouth wet dry at the angel that laid before him. Her fire red hair laid splayed around her and her face was sprinkled with light freckles. Big brown eyes stared up at him and she attempted to smile. The paramedic rolled her gurney away and loaded her onto the ambulance and the shaken brown hair girl entered with her. Harry sighed watching the girl be driven away and then rushed back to work with the others before the fire spread to other houses. </p><p> </p><p>A WEEK LATER</p><p> </p><p>Harry throw himself on a near by couch rubbing his hand over his face. Grocery shopping was always so exhaustion and he was ready to take a nap. Ron fell down on the couch next to him and sigh.</p><p>“Man that girl from last week sure was beautiful.” Ron said closing his eye to picture Hermione in his head.</p><p>“Yeah,”  Harry agreed, “I have never known anyone could look like an angel.” Ron huffed at Harry statement.</p><p>“You got that right bud. What I would give to have the brown hair girl in my arms right now and bury my head in her hair.” Harry eye brow shot up.</p><p>“What, no I’m talking about the red head.” Harry responded looking over to Ron.</p><p>“What, no the bushy hair brown was gorgeous!” Ron said raise his voice sitting up from his slouch on the couch.”</p><p>“Psst whatever at least we aren’t crushing on the same girl this time. You remember Lavender from college.” Harry said with a huff.</p><p>“Oh, yeah she was such a nice lay.” Ron said with a satisfy smirk having beaten harry to the punch. </p><p>“What ever.” Harry mumbled and closed his eye letting his head rest against on the back of the couch. </p><p>“Oi! Potter! Weasly! There is someone here to see you. Shouted their captain Remus from down the hall. Harry groaned aloud and got to his feet Ron on his heels to go see what the captain was talking about. Near the entrance to the station stood the two girls they were just talking about with a plate full of baked goods. </p><p>Harry mouth ran dry again and stumbled a bit not believing his eyes. Ruffling his hand through his hair he walked up to the girls a slight blush raised up on Harry checks.</p><p>“Hey Ladies. How can we help you?” Harry asked dropping his hand down to his side try to play it cool. Ron sputtered out a hello from behind his back and his face was a bright red. </p><p>“We just wanted to come by and thank you for saving my our lives. I made you some cookies. It’s my grandmother recipe. I hope you like chocolate chip.” Ginny said thrusting the plate out for Harry to take.</p><p>“Thank you.” Harry said taking the plate from her hands looking down at her. God she was so small and the perfect height to burry her head in his chest.</p><p>The bushy hair curl spoke up. “We also wanted to ask if you both want to go on a double date with us.” Hermione spoke blushing.</p><p>“Ginny hasn’t stoped talking about the big strong man who carried her out of the house.” Hermione said with a slight smirk.</p><p>“Oh and you going on about the red head who held on to you as you sobbed into his shoulder.” Ginny retorted back her face bright red from her friends truth.</p><p>Harry and Ron both smiled and chuckled at the arguing girls in-front of them not believing their luck. Harry spoke up above their shouting.</p><p>“I don’t know about Ron but I know I would love to take you out Ginny.” Harry said running his fingers through his hair again.</p><p>“Yes , a thousand time yes.” Ron said from behind him. The girl blushed grabbed their phones out and asked the boys,</p><p>“Can we have your number?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>